I Hope…
by Profe Fest
Summary: Untuk Yamamoto Takeshi, cukup dua orang saja yang pergi. Namun ia tak pernah berharap akan ada yang ketiga. Biarkanlah yang ini terus bersamanya./Dari prompt 'Dua saja cukup' yang diberikan Kazue. 8059 terselubung. Hope you like it. RnR?


_Dua saja cukup, tolong jangan ada yang ketiga…_

.

.

.

**Title : I Hope…**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, family, friendship, a bit romance**

**Warning! Sho-ai nyempil, typo(s), 8059 terselubung.**

**Diperuntukkan untuk prompt 'Dua saja cukup' dari Kazue.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Kehilangan sosok ayah sudah menjadi hal paling menakutkan yang menghantui pikiran Vongola _Rain Guardian_. Yamamoto tahu betul akan hal itu, apalagi semenjak ia memutuskan mengikuti langkah Tsuna terjun ke dunia mafia—dunia bawah yang gelap gulita tanpa cahaya. Bermula dari penyelamatan pemuda mungil yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Dame-Tsuna_ kala ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung sekolah, kemudian berlanjut dengan petualangan yang tiada duanya. Awalnya, remaja lelaki berambut coklat bermodel _spike_ itu hanya menganggap ini hanyalah permainan belaka, tak pernah terbesit sekali pun dalam dirinya bahwa itu adalah hal kotor serta nyata.

Bahkan setelah sembilan tahun ia bersama yang lainnya, ia tak terlalu serius dan mendasarkan bahwa ini hanya permainan saja. Lagi pula, semua berjalan seperti biasa, normal-normal saja—yang bertambah paling hanya tumpukan _paperwork_ serta laporan kala sehabis menjalankan misi entah itu sendiri atau bersama-sama.

.

—_Dan yang pertama datang tanpa diduga…_

.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, sang ayah sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, mendadak mati—tewas karena serangan jantung dadakan—dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Itulah hal pertama yang membuat Yamamoto Takeshi merasakan sakit yang tak dapat ia kira—kehilangan anggota keluarga yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya. Pria itu teringat kembali bagaimana sang ayah mengajarinya menggunakan pedang serta mengajarkannya bahwa jika ia tak pantas menginjakkan kaki di _dojo_ jika mundur sekarang.

Orang pertama yang mengatakan turut berduka serta menyemangatinya tak lain adalah Tsuna yang sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pria yang cukup berwibawa serta mengemban nama Vongola di punggungnya—ucapkan terima kasih pada Reborn yang tanpa lelah mengajarnya. Karenanya, pria dengan marga Yamamoto itu kembali melangkah maju dengan mengangkat dagu. Ia tak bisa terus meratapi kesedihannya lalu berputus asa dan melupakan setiap perjuangannya bersama teman-temannya. Sekiranya, ia berpikir ia masih dapat hidup bersama yang lainnya, setidaknya ia tak perlu kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

_Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan…_

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Yamamoto Takeshi harus merasa kehilangan. Sawada Tsunayoshi berhasil dikirim ke alam baka oleh keluarga Millefiore di pertemuan. Hancur, hanya itu satu kata yang menggambarkannya karena terlambat menyelamatkan temannya. Seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola dirundung duka, masing-masing langsung menyalahkan dirinya. Seandainya mereka ada di sana, itulah yang meluncur dari bibir mereka kala pemakaman. Namun tak ada satupun yang sadar di sana, bahwa Yamamoto Takeshi menunduk dalam demi menyembunyikan luka yang kembali menguar keluar.

.

_Kenapa harus dua kali ia merasakannya?_

.

Tak ada satupun makhluk yang paham bahwa sang _penjaga hujan_ lah yang berduka paling dalam. Dia lah yang menanggung luka, kesedihan, serta kedukaan keluarga. Bersembunyi dengan wajah tanpa awan kelabu, meski hati merasa pilu.

.

"_Takeshi, jika kau mundur sekarang maka kau tak pantas berada di sini."_

"_Jangan terus bersedih, Yamamoto-kun. Kami turut berduka, tapi kita semua ada di sini bersama-sama. Karena itu, bangkitlah."_

.

Sudah dua kali, sudah dua orang yang pergi. Meratap tak akan memberikan apa-apa, ia harus kembali berdiri jika tak ingin kembali melihat adanya korban.

.

'_Karena itu…'_

.

"Oi! Yamamoto! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?" tanya seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan nada ketus seperti biasanya.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf, aku lupa di mana tempat yang lainnya berkumpul," jawab pria berambut hitam itu riang—seperti biasanya.

Pria perak itu mendecih tak suka. "Di tempat biasa. Cepat ke sana," suruhnya.

"Gokudera."

"Apalagi?"

"Sampai kapanpun, jangan pernah pergi ya?"

"….Hah? Maksudnya?"

Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah Yamamoto selanjutnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan dipikirkan."

.

'_Dua saja cukup, jangan ada yang ketiga. Biarkan dia hidup menemaniku di dunia.'_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HALO SEMUANYAAAA~~~ #nak. Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author super nan ekstrem. Daku tahu ini OOC, daku tahu ini tidak jelas, daku tahu ini— /dibekep duluan/ Intinya silahkan pukul saya o)—( #nak. Di sini ceritanya si Gokudera nggak peka hahahaha, btw juga daku lupa bapaknya Yamamoto manggil Yamamoto apa jadi pakai Takeshi aja :""" #plis.

Btw ini dari prompt dua saja cukup yang diberikan Kazue. Halo kawan mupeng, bagaimana say? #gebuksaya. Maap ya baru jadi btw, daku lupa nerusinnya mulu :""" /cries/

Maapkan juga atas _feels_ yang tidak berasa serta OOC tingkat ndewa ditambah typo yang terlewat oleh mata /gegulingan/. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya! Oh, selamat tahun baru juga!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
